


Climbing Trees

by Anotherbooklover



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherbooklover/pseuds/Anotherbooklover
Summary: Poem about life and trees





	Climbing Trees

I stand under the low branches of the apple tree  
Arms outstretched  
Hoping you don’t fall  
It stops my heart  
To watch you struggle  
And knowing that I can’t help  
But the smile lights up your face  
And every wobbly inch forward   
Is a triumph in your eyes

I remember climbing an old mulberry tree  
How the rough bark scraped at my palms  
How I went ever higher  
Trying to touch the sky  
How I stained my clothes eating ripe berries  
Pretended to be a fairy hidden in the leaves  
Cloud watching and dreaming in the branches

So, my brave child  
I will stand under you  
And hope, that if you fall  
I can catch you  
So you can climb again


End file.
